Such feeding fence arrangements, called cornadis, are currently used. Particularly a feeding fence is known in which the catching of the animal is realized by lowering the head in a frame formed on the one hand by a portico column and, on the other hand, by a swivel member mounted on a pivot pin and guided by the upper beam of the portico. The upper fork of the swivel member comprises a locking element which comes in contact with a fixed stop on a tube provided on the upper beam and which allows, by a pivotal movement of 90.degree., the locking position and the releasing position. This arrangement has the drawback that it does not impede the strangling of the animals.